


Anytime You Need Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [27]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley thanks Rebekah for taking care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place towards the end of "Fruit of the Poisoned Tree" with spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt #429 'Better.'

Hayley had just finished changing into some dry clothes when there was a knock on her bedroom door. “Come in” she called over her shoulder.

“Hey” said the female Original. “I just wanted to see how you were feeling.”

“Much better” said Hayley.

“Oh, good” said Rebekah. There was an awkward moment of silence before she added “Well, I’ll let you rest.”

As Rebekah turned to walk out the door Hayley called after her “Rebekah.”

The blonde stopped walking and turned to face the pregnant werewolf. “Yes?”

“Thanks for taking care of me today.”

Rebekah smiled. “Anytime you need me.”


End file.
